1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of pressurized paint supply systems and provides an integrated collection of interchangeable accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressurized systems for dispensing paint and other coating materials have become increasingly popular in recent years. Pressurized paint systems significantly decrease the time required for painting a given area without sacrificing and, in many instances, improving the quality of the coating as compared with a manually operated paint roller.
While there have been numerous systems described for applying pressurized paint to a roller, it became evident that a completely integrated system including other paint dispensing mechanisms beside a roller would be necessary in order to provide a completely sufficient paint applicator system for meeting different painting conditions. Satisfaction of this need is the principal objective of the present invention.